A Love Story by Anse Lazio
by bonnyblew
Summary: Human AU. I don't know how this will end, but it'll start with FranSey, that's for sure heh. Since both writers support FrUK, expect that too probably. It can get mature in the future. We had fun doing it, so check it out please! All reviews are welcome.
1. Romance

Francis walked slowly along a beautiful beach with gold sand and clear blue waves. He was quite enjoying the sight until something appeared in front of his eyes: A young, beautiful woman with dark hair and skin, wearing a lovely blue dress. His feet led him to her. "Bonjour, mademoiselle. C'est un beau jour, oui?"

_Michelle was just taking a walk around the beach, thinking of her problems at home, she barely noticed when the man addressed her and ended up bumping on him. She jumped back with wide eyes, a bit scared by the stranger with blue eyes "Bonjour! Oui, oui... Pardon my french, it is very poor" she tried a little smile and felt awkward._

Francis smiled back, blaming himself for scaring such a beautiful woman, and took her hand in order to kiss it. "Dèsole, mon belle ànge... You prefer me to talk in english, right?" His eyes examined her slender fingers and his well-treated nails. "I'm sorry for scaring you, I couldn't resist to come and talk to you."

_She blushed a little, quickly withdrawing her hand "There was a time I could have a perfectly fine conversation in your language, but... That time is gone" her face fell when she remembered about her issues, sighing "Y-you didn't scare me, do you need something? Are you lost?"_

He shook his head and laughed softly in his smooth voice. "Non, mon chou, I don't need anything, just the sight of your eyes. I'm lost, oui, lost in your beauty." He then realized that he probably went too far and apologized. "Désole, I don't want you to think bad of me, I just wanted to show you my admiration for you."

_Michelle frowned in pure confusion, did she hear him well? Did he know what he was saying? Well then again, he was french "M-merci... I don't think bad of you, I have no reason to. I'm Michelle, by the way" she smiled a little embarrassed, the least she could do for such compliments. "I've lived here all my life, so if you need any help... I'll gladly give it to you."_

Francis smiled more relaxed, at least she didn't think anything strange of him. She was just being nice, but that was already good enough. "Nice to meet you, mon nom est François Bonnefoy, but you can call me the way you want, chérie. Merci beaucoup for offering me your lovely help, but I don't need it right now. I'm not bothering you, oui?"

_"Non, not bothering... I may be late for something, but it's not like I want to get there at all" she finished her sentence nearly whispering, no need to bother strangers with her problems. Michelle quickly smiled it off "François? Such an elegant name, are you in a business trip, Mr. Bonnefoy?_

He smiled warmly to the young woman. "Oui, I am. Je suis venu from La France because of some business, but je suis tired of paperwork now, so I came to this belle beach. Why do you whisper? Ton voix est doux comme la miel..."

_She knew enough to blush madly from those words, but tried smiling even so "It's just... I'm trying to avoid someone, really" that should be enough, she spotted a big shell nearby and quickly ran after it, grabbing it before the water could wash it away. "I could make you a shell necklace! I'm great at those" Michelle exclaimed happily still crouched._

The frenchman smiled at her actions. "You are trying to avoid someone...? Who is annoying you, petite papillon?" The wind made his hair a bit messy, but he took out a ribbon and tied it with the lace. "Oh, that would be magnifique, if it's not a bother pour toi, that's it."

_"Oui, I'm trying to avoid, well... My husband" she said sadly, sitting on the sand and began to make a little hole on the shell with a needle she always had with her, taking a piece of string out the pocket of her dress and started making it "I must sound like such a terrible wife, don't I?"_

Francis' smile faded away a little, and he sat at her side. "Not at all, chérie, I'm just wondering... why are you avoiding your husband? You don't feel comfortable at his side? I can help you with that if you want." He looked to the calm waves, thinking what could be the reason of that woman to avoid her dearest.

_Michelle blushed again, she didn't want to go about telling people about her issues, but she would explode if she didn't now "He's such a control freak! He's always controlling what I must do or like or be... Last weekend he came home drunk and I had to hide because he was so pissed about me losing my job at the restaurant... I told him if he hurt me my grandpa wouldn't forgive him, but he kept yelling and... Mon Dieu, Pardon pardon pardon this mouth" she covered her mouth and took a deep breath, going back to finishing the necklace quietly._

"...Are you okay, chérie? You can tell me more if you want, I won't judge people..." He couldn't help but look at her with a bit of pity. She didn't deserve that life, he was sure of that. "Can I do anything to help, chérie? Maybe I can talk with him if you want, I'm not bad avec words..."

_"Non non, I already troubled you too much. Here, your necklace, Mister François. Pardon once again. Have fun here in Seychelles!" she handed him the humble souvenir and stood up, walking away from the man without looking back, trying very hard not to cry._

"Wait! Don't leave, please! Let me help you, s'il te plaît...!... You don't deserve this..." He stopped running, with the gift in hand, and thought about what to do. He didn't want to brother her, but it was obvious she wasn't feeling alright. And that she needed help, too. "...Ma Michelle... Will we see each other again some day?... I can't stand the sight of your face in pain, at least let me see you again when you are free..." He didn't know what else to say...


	2. Drama

_The waves were very calm this time, the fishes were either resting or far from where she floated, it was very late in the evening after all. Michelle escaped from her prison after an argument, took all her clothes off, went to her favorite rock by the sea and jumped in her favorite spot to dive. She was thinking if she would go back, if living this free wouldn't be better..._

Francis' day wasn't exactly the best of his life. He couldn't stop thinking about that beautiful girl of the beach, with such a difficult problem and with the most wonderful eyes he had ever seen. He headed to his hotel, and after changing his suit into more comfortable clothes, he went again to said place. He still had the hope of seeing her again, and check if she was fine.

_Michelle let the waves take her back and forth, not minding if she ended up by another island or even the ocean. This was such a precious feeling, freedom. No bossy husbands telling everything she was doing wrong. No stupid british men at her neck for anything, and wanting to follow his desires without thinking about hers. Just the water, singing the night lullaby and rocking her to a dreamless land, only the calm sea and her naked body._

The frenchman sat in the sand, not caring much of his clothes for once, more focused on the thought of Michelle. He really wanted to help her, but he didn't know how. The beach looked empty without her, he thought. Without her voice, her eyes, just without her presence. Just like his heart. He promised himself a long time ago that he wouldn't fall in love again, but Francis was a hopeless romantic with a tendence of getting in problems easily for helping people he found too beautiful or elegant, or just misterious, like that young tanned woman.

_Suddenly she heard a really loud noise, like a champagne bottle popping, and when she turned the young woman noticed a lot of people were making some kind of festival by the beach. All the coldness of the endless sea couldn't help her face from turning a cherry kind of red, and she started swimming away, trying to find an empty part of the beach for her to leap onto. Michelle spotted a familiar man sitting on the other side, she sighed and swam to shore, covering herself as much as she could, praying he really was the gentleman he seemed to be "P-pardon Mister... François, d-do you have something I can cover myself with?"_

Francis blushed softly when the sight of Michelle naked appeared in front of him, and by instinct, he looked away, not wanting to cause discomfort to the brunette woman. "Oui, of course, one minute." He took off slowly his expensive jacket, still looking away, and gave it to her. "I hope this is enough, I can give you more clothes if you need, chéri... What happened, anyway? If you don't mind telling me."

_She sighed contently when her body was inside the good-looking jacket, it was warm and comfy. Then turned to thank her saviour "I ran away... Merci beaucoup. You're such a gentleman, but I knew it already, you have this look in your eyes" Michelle smiled glad to be able to trust her instincts, and sat by his side "We had another argument, he was drunk and he hit me. I couldn't stay there anymore" she looked down ashamed, having no one else to go to besides this nice stranger._

Francis sighed softly. It hurt him to hear that from the lips of such a lovely and nice woman. For some reason, he just wanted to protect her from all the harm in the world. "Maybe you could tell it to someone else? Don't let him do those things to you, you don't deserve that roughness... Such a wonderful madame should be treated like a queen, after all. It's a shame that some men think otherwise, it's so unfair... Are you cold? I can give you my shirt too if you need, chérie..."

_"Non, you've been too nice already, can I just ask for you... To stay with me for a while?" she let the words out and felt like a very annoying person, the sound of a party far away made her realize something though "B-but what are you doing here all by yourself? A handsome man like you should be having some fun right now."_

"I don't mind to, madame, actually I do enjoy your company, I'm more than pleased to know that you want me to stay with you for a while more." He looked for some seconds at the way the sound seemed to come from, and shrugged. "Well, I just wanted to relax after such a long day. And plus... you'll think weird of me, but I was hoping to see you again. You left so suddenly yersterday..."

_She chuckled and looked down, his jacket was going to be wet "Thank you, François. He was a gentleman at first too. Not like you, but... Now I'm just useless to him, part of his furniture, he has to keep me in place and clean and fixed and polite... Sometimes I thought we were going to murder each other."_

"Oh... Don't say that, ma belle... No man can consider you just furniture... You are just so beautiful, and with such a tortured soul... Are you sure there is nothing I can do to help you? I won't sleep properly until you are happy again..." He looked down a bit, why was he saying those things, like if he was already deeply in love? He just wanted to help her, right?

_"I don't want to get you mixed up in all of this. It was just very reckless of me, to just go about and marry him without giving it some time..." she stopped when her name could be heard in the distance, Michelle felt shivers down her spine as she turned to see the big bad wolf. His expression could symbolize war._  
_"Who the 'ell is this?" his voice was fueled by anger, and she had to watch herself not to hug François and scream for dear life._  
_"Uhm... This... Is a friend" he turned to the other blond._  
_"What the fuck are you doing this late next to my semi-naked wife? Are you looking for a fight?" he put his fists up, so Arthur was going to humiliate her first, hm?_

Francis looked at Michelle's scared expression, and he himself could feel his own heartbeat increasing, as the other man got closer and his voice was heard. Before he could explain himself properly, the couple started to talk, more likely to argue, and he wasn't sure of how to act. "Calm down, monsieur, it's not what it looks like. You see, I was sitting in this place alone when your wife appeared, she seemed to be lost and I helped her. I didn't do anything dishonest, I promise, I wouldn't forgive myself in that case." The man looked pretty angry, but the frenchman somehow stayed calm. "I'm sure we can fix this situation like the adults we are, and since I know we can do it I'll take the liberty of asking, do you have some kind of problem I could help you with? Your wife seems to be... well... she didn't said anything, it's just... kind of obvious something is not alright between you two, and maybe... if it's caused by something that can get fixed... somehow... hm?"

_Arthur blinked, she could feel he was not buying it, she looked away waiting for the other to yell at the french, but could only hear a punch being thrown at François's face. She turned back startled, her husband was nearly on fire, so much hate in his eyes, his face was burning hot._  
_"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY MARRIAGE?" he went ahead to grab the other's shirt, but she interfered putting her hands on his chest._  
_"Non, please, don't hurt someone who has nothing to do with it." Arthur was way over his head, but he wasn't about to hit her again, so simply pushed her aside and was ready to kick that nice man._

Francis' heartbeat increased even more when he felt the punch being thrown at his face, and the pain that followed it. He didn't want to hit Michelle's husband, he liked to think of himself as a gentleman, but it seemed like words weren't enough for the englishman. Still, he wasn't going to give up so easily. "I'm sorry, but I'm just worried for Michelle's hapiness! You don't have to be so rough, don't you want her to be happy too? Oh, wait, you don't, that's why you hit her, like if she deserved any of your shit." They were close, his shirt was being grabbed by the other and when he thought he would receive another punch, the woman interfered. Of course, he wouldn't hit her in public, that bastard. "Madame, c'est bien, I'm sure your husband and I will understand each other at some moment, oui?..." He didn't like that man. Much more, he already hated him. In that moment, he wouldn't mind to hit the other blonde, at least to protect himself from more hits. "It's this the way how you resolve conflicts? I just wanted to help and that's how you treat me? And what about her? She loves you with all her heart and you still make her suffer...

_The british turned so red Michelle could swear his head was about to explode at any moment, François was not helping his case one bit "Arthur, let's go home please..."_  
_"Shut it!" he yelled back at her, and then approached Francis carefully, grabbing him by the collar "How long have you been friends with 'er? I've never seen your ugly face, so maybe since yesterday? What the fuck do you know about us? Better yet, why are you so committed to be 'er bloody saviour? I'd punch your face in, but know what? Just get the hell out. You're not getting any pussy here, lad" he was spitting poison with every word, his face very close to the french's. Michelle started to panic and froze in place._

Francis looked back at the other, staying somehow dignified even if his face hurt from the punch he received earlier. He wasn't going to let the other do whatever he pleased to, not at all! "I'm afraid that's not of your business, monsieur. I am, unlike you, interested in her safety. As I told her earlier, it's a shame there are men like you, treating women like objects and not like real people, like you and me. If you want to punch in order to feel better, do it, but it's not going to change the fact that I'm the gentleman here, and you the worst husband, man and human being of the Earth. Unlike you, I find her interesting and intelligent, not a piece of meat, but merci for letting me know how low you think of others." Their faces were really close now, but he wouldn't give up. He just couldn't. He was not a knight from the Medieval times, but he felt that injustices like this one shouldn't be allowed. He couldn't allow this at all.

_He yanked at Francis's collar, wanting to hurt him, but trying not to "Again, what do you fucking think you know about me or her? And sure, be a gentleman all you want, it doesn't change the fact you're a stupid prick who's getting involved in something you shouldn't stick your big nose in. If we have problems, we'll work it out together, and not with your damned help! It's obvious you're just after her body, because seriously, have you fallen in love with her? A married woman? That's the lowest of low to me. Leave now, or I'll give 'er a bloody reason to call 911 to put your face back together!" Arthur made sure to give him a punch in the guts to make a point. Michelle was trembling, what to do? She just wanted him to go away._

Francis at that moment was out of possible things to do. He already tried to talk but it only worsened his situation, and hitting the other with his wife so close wouldn't be alright, yes? The frenchman tried to stay dignified, though it was getting difficult. "Monsieur, I don't know much about you too, but if something is wrong it should be fixed, right? Trust me, I'm not after her body! I have to admit she is very beautiful, but that's all, I'm not going to steal her from you, I promise. It just hurts me to see her suffering so much..." But his talking was useless. His words were just that, words, and the englishman wasn't even listening to him, just shouting and threatening. After the second punch of that day, he decided it was too much, being a gentleman was the most stupid thing to do in that case, but he couldn't hit him either... Desperate and just wanting to interrupt that man in some way to make him pay attention at Francis and his speech, he used the short distance between them to kiss him in the mouth. It was such a strange tactic, but he honestly didn't know what else to do.

_The young woman was honestly thinking of a way of picking her chin back up, because this couldn't... Well, he was french. She started with a little giggle, Arthur was just wide eyed and his hand let Francis's collar go, but he froze in place as well. Michelle started laughing maniacally until she fell to the sand. French men were just... Her husband was slowly turning from flushed with anger to flushed with embarassment. He at some point grabbed the other's shoulders and pushed gently away from him, with such a funny face... Michelle went through another fit of laughter._  
_"Wh...Whaaaa...? I... I don't..." what could he say?_

At least things turned up the way Francis wanted to. The tense situation was suddenly replaced with embarrassment in Arthur's side and the constant laughing of Michelle. It was nice to see that man frozen, like if some aliens just decided to land down in front of him. And it was just a silly kiss! The frenchman couldn't believe the reaction of the other, but he kinda enjoyed it. The englishman deserved it for being such a bad husband, he deserved that embarrasment and a lot of things more. He didn't even notice when the other pushed him away gently, with a face Francis only could describe as hilarious. His eyes were still over Arthur's face, controlling the way his body was acting, since he didn't want to get hit again. And judging by that, he could say almost completely securely that he wasn't in danger anymore. "Well... then... if you promise me you'll stop with that behaviour I won't interfere anymore... unless a bird tells me you are ignoring this promise." He felt powerful for once, and it was nice. The pain, that man shouting, everything was worth it, because of these seconds.

_Right after François pronounced himself, Arthur snapped out of it and glared at him, and would have tackled the other man if Michelle wasn't back on her feet and ready to hold him back. "YOU FUCKING QUEER, YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN, I'LL CRIPPLE YA!" and yet he was fighting so hard to touch Francis again, Michelle thought. Not in a very nice way, but still..._  
_"Love" she spoke softly, her husband for the first time that night stopped and looked at her without a furious face "Let's go home, I'm tired..."_  
_"We'll go, let me just KILL HIM" his hands were trying so hard to reach the french's throat, the woman stiffled a laugh._

Francis looked back at Arthur, and he had to admit that the man could be scary when he wanted to. "D'accord, d'accord, dèsole, it was a mistake... Calm down, oui?... You really have a problem with your nerves, but fortunately there are a lot of remedies for that..." Those hands, more close to claws, were too cloose to his throat to make Francis feel comfortable, but he managed to breath calmy. "Well, you do that, and after this it's kinda obvious I'm not after your wife, oui? So you don't need to be jealous..." That was kind of a lie, since he had memory Francis always liked both sexes, but for now it was best to make the other think different of him, to prevent more jealousy. "I just want to be her friend... Is that okay?" He shouldn't be asking for permission, that felt like actually admiting the other won, but what could he do? He could only hope for the best. He could only hope that nothing bad would happen until the next time he saw Michelle.

_The british tried a couple of times more to go for his throat, but eventually settled with a deep pained breath. Oh, they weren't getting away that easy, no. She knew her husband well. But now he seemed tired, so Arthur only shook his head._  
_"If you take a step too close to her OR MYSELF I'll make you regret it deeply. Let's go Michelle, we have a lot to talk about" he said in a threatening tone, she swallowed hard and gave an apologetic look to Francis, before following her man back home. She was going to miss that nice french gentleman._


End file.
